


A Lawyers New Home

by plantboye



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Character Background, Gijinka, POV First Person, Transformation, humanization, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboye/pseuds/plantboye
Summary: Everyone has a story to tell, even if they never remember it happening. This is Judgment Boy's experience on arriving to Gregory House and how he came to be the monster we know him to be today.





	1. Gregory House

_While on a late walk outside to get some air I suddenly found myself walking through a mysterious thick fog. Trudging further I began the see the outline of a building in the distance. I’m not sure how I got here… I don’t even know where ‘here’ is… Maybe somebody inside can help me._

# Chapter 1

The doors to the large building opened with a loud screech. I winced at the sound as I opened the doors and stepped into the musty room. ‘ _It smells like death’,_ I thought to myself as I took in the rest of the room. The walls were a dusty shade of green and the floorboards creaked every time you made any kind of movement. With me in my suit, having just made my way home from work, I stood out like a blotch of red paint in a white room.

Turning to the counter next to me I saw an open book resting atop it. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I glanced at what was written on the pages. Catherine… Hell’s Chef… People’s names were written in the pages along with numbers listed off to the side of their names.

As I continued staring at the open book a scratchy voice came from behind me. I jumped at the sudden noise and turned around to see who or what had made it. Looking up at me was a fairly large but short old rat with dirty yellow hair and a light pink robe. Before I could say anything he spoke again.

“ _Ahem…_ Perhaps you didn’t hear me… Would you like a room?”

“A room…” I echoed, not knowing how to make sense of the situation. The rat looked back at me quizzically before shaking his head and responding.

“Yes, a _room_ . This _is_ a hotel after all.” He snickered as I watched him walk around the counter and grab the keys hanging next to a doorway. Before walking into the hall he paused and looked back at me. “Well? It’s your choice…” Reluctantly I nodded and began to follow him down the dark hallway.

* * *

 After following the rat upstairs and down hallways lined with numbered doors, we finally stopped at one labeled 205. He tuned to the door and unlocked it with a loud click.

“This will be your room for as long as you stay with us…” He trailed off like he was about to say something else, but I didn’t think too much into it.

Stepping into the open room I found it was furnished with a single bed, a chair and desk with a large mirror, and although I hadn’t brought anything with me to put in it, a large wardrobe sat in the corner of the room next to the desk. There was also a closed window across from the door. It looked somewhat cozy to say the least, but the whole place gave me a sense of unease.

“Well if you’re all settled in, I guess I should let you be. My name is Gregory. Let me know if you need anything…” He stepped back into the hallway and began to close the door.

“Hey wait I-!” but it was too late. The door was closed and I was left with unanswered questions to try and make out what had just happened. I took my coat off and hung it on the chair as I sat on my new bed. Too many things were racing through my mind to even begin to piece together all the events from tonight, let alone think at all. After awhile I decided it would be best to try and sleep. Maybe it would help in some way. I rolled onto the bed, and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

_I should have realized that this hotel didn’t look promising. It’s the next day and I already feel… different somehow. What could be causing this? Will I ever get answers?_

# Chapter 2

After what felt like only a few hours I woke up feeling light-headed and fuzzy. The small amount of sleep I had gotten hadn’t helped in the slightest. Surprisingly it had only made me feel more tired. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I got up and tried to open the window to see what time it was. Although when I went to open it, the shutter stayed shut. ‘ _It won’t budge!’_ I thought to myself as I tried harder to pry it open.

Almost as if he had been watching me the whole time, Gregory’s voice sounded from my open door behind me.

“I wouldn’t try to open that if I were you.” I let go of the shutters and turned to look at the rat. “Don’t worry, they aren’t stuck. We just don’t have windows installed upstairs. We don’t want people jumping from this high.” He laughed to himself as he began to close the door again.

‘ _Jumping from this high…?’_ I shook my head from the thought and stopped Gregory before he could leave again. “Wait, Gregory…”

He paused and opened the door again. “What is it, my friend?”

“What… What is this place?”

“Why, this is Gregory House. This is my hotel-”

I shook my head. “No, no I mean… Where are we? How did I get here? Why am I here? I-”

Gregory stopped me before I could get out another word.

“Answers to your questions will come in due time… Like I said, this is my hotel for guests like you. You are free to explore the building on your own time but…” he paused to think about something, then continued. “Please be mindful of the other guests staying here. They have some… _unique_ behaviors…” He let out a chuckle while turning to the hall and closing the door, but not before stopping to turn and face me again.

“I apologize but I haven’t got your name I’m afraid…”

“Ah! Right… My name is Izumo Anri, although most people just call me Henry.”

Gregory closed his eyes and nodded, quietly muttering my name to himself.

“Thank you _Anri_ …” he said a little _too_ slyly, as he once again turned around into the hallway and closed my room door behind him.

I was left standing in the middle of my room in silence to figure out what that all meant.

 _‘Guests like me? Unique behaviors?? What could he mean by that?’_ The fact that I didn’t have answers was infuriating.

I went back to my bed to sit and think. “He did say I was free to roam the place if I wanted…” I thought aloud. In all honesty it didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. Perhaps it might give me insight to what this place was, and if not I’d be able to meet new people. Either way it wouldn’t hurt to see what I was to be dealing with.

I remembered the list of names that were written down in the book on Gregory’s table. Some of the names written down didn’t sound like regular names someone would have, like ‘Hell’s Chef’ or ‘Neko Zombie’, but there was one that sounded reassuring: _‘Catherine.’_ After going through the short list of names, I had decided that she would be the first I would pay a visit to.

**Author's Note:**

> This will forever be a WIP probably. I'll be adding and changing things here and there so it's always best to reread sdlkjfdhg


End file.
